Gintoki Sakata
Gintoki Sakata (坂田銀時 Sakata Gintoki) is currently a 9th Squad 6th seat Shinigami. Appearance Gintoki Sakata is a man who appears to be in his 20's with Silver hair & red eyes. He takes great pride in wearing the traditional Shinigami clothing, aside from his occasional coloring of 1 pant leg to match his hair. Due to his Zanpakuto, he wears sunglasses on top of his head that he slides down over his eyes when he releases. He is rarely ever seen without them, he typically changes the color of his sun glasses everyday claiming to have a pair for every day of the month. He is 6.0" feet tall and weights 160 lbs. Gintoki is said to have a beautiful smile and could some what be called a ladies man if you were to base off of his looks alone, his actions prove otherwise. Sometimes Gintoki Sakata wears a bandage around his neck to place over his eyes when they in pain or doesn't feel like pulling down his sunglasses. Aside from that he has both his ears pierced once, the entire male side of the Sakata family has had this done, though he chooses not to wear them on occasion. Personality TBA History Simply put, Ginoki is best described by most people as… an idiot. Carefree and lighthearted, he seems very indifferent to most events around him, which is very evident in the impassive expression he always wears. Neither smiling nor frowning, it’s just a simple uninterested expression, but it is because of this very look that it is impossible to tell what his true feelings are. It’s likely that no one actually takes Gin seriously, especially since he himself seem to not have a serious outlook on life. Completely uncaring to the problems he is faced with every day, he simply lives on enjoying life. Doing whatever he wants and whatever he feels like, it is very rare for him to plan ahead or even worry about the future. He also takes on random obsessions which can almost make him appear immature and childish, or perhaps, simply stupid. Often times not making sense, he seems to have his own set of logic that fuels his odd habits. For example, he blames his natural wavy hair for the lack of love-life. He is also known to have a very sweet tooth and is obsessed with sugary food such as parfait, strawberry milk, cakes, and ice cream. And although he gets frequent warnings from the doctor to control his sugar intake, the farthest he gone to controlling is limiting to eating chocolate parfait once a week. Many things about him does not make sense. However despite his appearance and initial behavior, he does have strict moral standing and values. Gin takes great pride in following what he believes in and takes it upon himself to protect what is of value to him. Simple minded though it seems, Gintoki is a lot more complex than most portray him to be. He takes order, very well from his superiors normally without question. When on a mission he does his very best Even though he gives off the easy going persona, there is a serious side to him that seems to most people as non-existent or imaginary, aside from when he has a task to do. Gintoki dislikes spicy food, people who goes against their words, people who lacks dedication. Gintoki is a very clumsy individual. He is forgetful, but Gintoki is very respectful to all forms of life. His mood and actions seem to have a very serious switch when he has a task at hand, he is no longer clumsy or forgetful. If ordered to kill, even if it saddens him & falls against his own rules, he will. Gintoki Sakata could be seen as a perfect warrior or assassin, if one was to see him outside of the battlefield they would likely never suspect he was so capable. Plot TBA Powers & Abilities Gintoki Sakata has many abilities that reflect who he truly is. His eyes sight already being iffy from his Shikai being used against him so many times he has developed his own methods of seeing and gained slightly raised hearing. On top of that he has generic Shinigami traits that he has become sufficient in, all of these traits proving to make his a formidable opponent. • Spiritual Eye Sight: When Gintoki has his eyes covered or closed he is able to feel his way around without causing too many issues, almost as if he can see by using his feet & his Reiryoku . He has become very accustom to walking blindly, he's able to walk a clean path without bumping into walls, houses, people etc. Though, do to his clumsy personality he is often seen doing so and blaming it on his eyes being covered or closed. • Extensive hearing: This goes hand to hand with his Eye sight. When he concentrates he is able to hear better than he would normally be able to, this technique is proven to be slightly higher than the average Shinigamis. • Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Gintoki is implied to be a powerful combatant. Often times fighting without releasing his sword and being able to fend off enemies. • Keen Intellect: Despite his foolish attitude at times, Gintoki has shown himself to be a very insightful and perceptive man. • Hand to hand fighter: Gintoki is sometimes seen fighting without his Zanpakuto. He has grown be to a very efficient hand to hand combatant • Powerful Kicks: Gintoki has shown to deliver devastating kicks, ever sine before was even a Trainee. • Flash Steps: Gintoki is sufficient in Shunpo. • Kidō user: Gintoki is able to use Kidō to a powerful extent. Though he is not considered a Kidō master, he has still shown efficient enough in the demon arts to bind or damage foes. Zanpakuto Zanpaktou Name: Inken Shoubu 陰険 勝負 (Tricky Game) Inken Shoubu is a daisho (The daishō (大小), literally "long short", is a Japanese term referring to the traditional pair of edged weapons of the samurai). Originally Gintoki was given a single Zanpakuto upon graduating the Shinigami Academy, during his training in his Inner-world his Zanpakuto explained to him that Inken Shoubu is a twin blade known as a Daisho. In its sealed form it appears to be completely wooden, from the hilts to the sheaths, only the finish (ends) are metal. He is seen wearing both swords on his left side more than any but is sometimes he wears one on his back, or one on each side. Shikai: Inken Shoubu While Inken Shoubu is in Shikai mode the blade become larger, more defined and black with a silver blade apposed to being purely silver. Gintoki's Zanpakuto is based on a Japanese Children's game in Japan "Darumasan ga Koronda", it bares a resemblance to the American game "Red Light, Green Light" or perhaps a twisted version of Tag. He releases his sword with the Phrase "Taking the first step!" After having said that, let the game begin so to speak. When Gintoki successfully cuts his opponent they become "It." Their body takes a red aura around it (its completely harmless, the only purpose is to define who is "it") The real reason they begin to glow is because his blade holds a serum that causes their skin or outer most part of their body (bones for certain Arrancar) to glow. Aside from glowing when one is "it". The affect Gintokis opponent will truly notice is their senses. The serum that enters their blood stream upon being cut causes their senses to go crazy. Eye sight particularly depth perception & direction, Up will be down, down will be up, left will be right and right will be left (everything is reversed) until they are able to cut Gintoki back, at that time the affects are transfered to him and he is "it". The affects of this ability stick around until it is transfered back to Gintoki, if they are unable to transfer it back it will fade away in about 24 hours, there is no permanent damage from his Shikai. Shikai Abilities: Kitta (Translated to English as: I cut you loose!) If you are able to cut "it" and you scream this phrase as you do so, the damage done is substantially higher. How is this possible? The serum inside of their body explodes, taking away the affects of being "it" until cut again. If the attack is dodged or blocked, nothing happens. Of course, this is a two way street, Gintoki is as liable to be "it" as his enemy. Tomare (Translated to English as: Stop!) This is not so much an attack, but a counter attack. If your enemy attempts to use Kitta against you & you are able to block or dodge it you can yell out "Tomare". As long as you land the cut you will have the same affects as the attack above. (Its the same, but a counter). Bankai: Not yet revealed. Relationships TBA Trivia Gintoki Sakata nearly always has a pair of Sun-glasses on his head. He claims to have a pair for every day of the month. Quotes "Shit! Gintoki you idiot!" - To himself, at least once a day. Category:Shinigami